The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for acoustic characteristics optimization model analysis that are used to analyze the structural configuration of a design model with optimized acoustic characteristics.
In the related art, when optimizing the acoustic characteristics of a design model, the structural characteristics and the acoustic characteristics of the design model are first individually analyzed on a computer through numerical simulation that uses a numerical analysis program, and then a designer takes the entire analysis results into consideration to specify a structural portion that is effective for improving the acoustic characteristics. Subsequently, the designer prepares a modified model by modifying, for example reinforcing, the specified structural portion, and then analyzes the structural characteristics and the acoustic characteristics of the prepared modified model on the computer to specify a structural portion of the modified model to be reinforced again. Thereafter, the designer iteratively performs this cycle of processes to derive an optimum structural configuration of the design model.
In the case where a complicated design model is to be analyzed using the above method, however, the analysis results of the structural characteristics and the acoustic characteristics of the design model output from the computer may be so intricate as to impose excessive intellectual work on the designer. Accordingly, in an acoustic structure optimum design analysis system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-188164 (JP-A-2007-188164), the structural behavior and the acoustic characteristics of a design model are individually analyzed, and then the analysis results are used to automatically derive on a computer an optimum structural configuration of the design model with an indication of a structural portion of the design model to be modified in order to optimize the acoustic characteristics of the design model.